


*&@%#!

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Post-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*&@%#!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 179

"What was that?" Tony asked. "I couldn't quite make out what you were saying."

"Bit muffled," Bruce concurred.

"Say again, please," Steve said, as if he was receiving a garbled radio transmission.

Thor knew he should say something, but he couldn't think what; nor could he stop the grin from spreading across his face. The other two Avengers remained silent as well, Natasha because there was no percentage in engaging in a conversation with a prisoner where there was no information to be gained, and Clint just because he was Clint.

Loki hoped they all choked on their fucking shawarma.


End file.
